familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Counties of Lithuania
The territory of Lithuania is divided into 10 counties (Lithuanian: singular apskritis, plural apskritys), all named after their capitals. The counties are divided into 60 municipalities (Lithuanian: singular savivaldybė, plural savivaldybės): 9 city municipalities, 43 district municipalities and 8 municipalities. Each municipality is then divided into elderates (Lithuanian: singular seniūnija, plural seniūnijos). This division was created in 1994 and slightly modified in 2000. Counties are administered by county governors (Lithuanian: singular – apskrities viršininkas, plural – apskrities viršininkai) who are appointed by the central government in Vilnius. Their primary duty is to ensure that the municipalities obey the laws and the Constitution of Lithuania. They do not have great powers vested in them, and so it is suggested that 10 counties are too much for Lithuania as the two smallest counties administer only four municipalities. There is a proposal to replace the counties with four or five lands, a new administrative unit, that would be decided according to the ethnographic regions of Lithuania and based on the 5 major cities with the population more than 100,000. On 1 July 2010, the county administrations were abolished, and since that date, counties remains as the territorial and statistical units. Modern apskritys should not be confused with apskritys that existed in the independent Lithuania during the interwar period. At that time Lithuania had a two-step administrative division: apskritys that were subdivided into valsčius. Lithuania now has a three-step division: counties, municipalities, and elderates (apkritys, savivaldybės, and seniūnijos). See subdivisions of Lithuania for details. Map This map shows counties as well as municipalities. Eight city municipalities and two municipalities are marked by numbers: List |-align=center valign=top | 3 | Klaipėda County (listen • info) | Klaipėda | 5,209 (7) | 385,768 | 337,286 (3) | 64.8 (3) | align=left | *Klaipėda city municipality *Klaipėda district municipality *Kretinga district municipality *Neringa municipality *Palanga city municipality *Skuodas district municipality *Šilutė district municipality |- align=center valign=top | 4 | Marijampolė County (listen • info) | Marijampolė | 4,463 (8) | 188,634 | 160,978 (6) | 36.1 (4) | align=left | *Kalvarija municipality *Kazlų Rūda municipality *Marijampolė municipality *Šakiai district municipality *Vilkaviškis district municipality |- align=center valign=top | 5 | Panevėžys County (listen • info) | Panevėžys | 7,881 (4) | 299,990 | 254,218 (5) | 32.3 (7) | align=left | *Biržai district municipality *Kupiškis district municipality *Panevėžys city municipality *Panevėžys district municipality *Pasvalys district municipality *Rokiškis district municipality |- align=center valign=top | 6 | Šiauliai County (listen • info) | Šiauliai | 8,540 (2) | 370,096 | 305,792 (4) | 35.8 (5) | align=left | *Akmenė district municipality *Joniškis district municipality *Kelmė district municipality *Pakruojis district municipality *Radviliškis district municipality *Šiauliai city municipality *Šiauliai district municipality |- align=center valign=top | 7 | Tauragė County (listen • info) | Tauragė | 4,411 (9) | 134,275 | 109,790 (10) | 24.9 (9) | align=left | *Jurbarkas district municipality *Pagėgiai municipality *Šilalė district municipality *Tauragė district municipality |- align=center valign=top | 8 | Telšiai County (listen • info) | Telšiai | 4,350 (10) | 179,885 | 153,388 (8) | 35.3 (6) | align=left | *Mažeikiai district municipality *Plungė district municipality *Rietavas municipality *Telšiai district municipality |-align=center valign=top | 9 | Utena County (listen • info) | Utena | 7,201 (5) | 185,962 | 150,598 (9) | 20.9 (10) | align=left | *Anykščiai district municipality *Ignalina district municipality *Molėtai district municipality *Utena district municipality *Visaginas municipality *Zarasai district municipality |-align=center valign=top | 10 | Vilnius County (listen • info) | Vilnius | 9,729 (1) | 850,064 | 810,651 (1) | 83.3 (1) | align=left | *Elektrėnai municipality *Šalčininkai district municipality *Širvintos district municipality *Švenčionys district municipality *Trakai district municipality *Ukmergė district municipality *Vilnius city municipality *Vilnius district municipality |} See also *Subdivisions of Lithuania *Municipalities of Lithuania *Elderships of Lithuania *ISO 3166-2:LT References Category:Counties of Lithuania Category:Subdivisions of Lithuania Lithuania, Counties Lithuania 1 Counties, Lithuania Category:Lithuania geography-related lists